


Endgame

by pleasereadmeok



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasereadmeok/pseuds/pleasereadmeok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia and Finn - the romance!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A Perfect Kind of Mess who asked for this story and C. S. who is going through some bad stuff.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A+Perfect+Kind+of+Mess+who+asked+for+this+story+and+C.+S.+who+is+going+through+some+bad+stuff.).



> I was asked to do a romantic story about Finn and Alicia ending up together (the ending is no give away then!) and this is the story of how they get to that point. The story picks up straight after my fic’ ‘I’ve got you’ that I’ve just pasted in here for completeness. Rom’ Com’ clichés abound. Do I care? NO!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N.B. This chapter was previously posted as a standalone piece.

“Mr Polmar!” “Mr Polmar!” The judge was getting impatient because Finn Polmar was not answering her. 

Finn was not listening. He was looking at his friend and opposing counsel Alicia Florrick with growing concern. She was unravelling right in front of him. She was staring at a particular place in the courtroom and Finn knew what was going through her mind. It had happened to him so often now it had lost its power over him. She was seeing the shot. She was seeing the blood. She was seeing Will fighting for his last breath of life. He saw the panic and grief wash over her. She looked at him and he saw she was drowning.

Finn quickly approached the bench. “Your honour, Mrs Florrick is unwell, we need to adjourn NOW!” The Judge quickly complied and he rushed back to where Alicia was starting to fall. He put an arm around her waist and caught her. “Alicia, I’ve got you. Are you OK to walk?” Alicia nodded. Finn shot some instructions to her junior and his assistant as he steered Alicia gently from the courtroom. They walked out of the side door and through the backdoor of the building to a cab.

Finn wrapped his arms around her in the back of the cab. Alicia buried her face into his chest and sobbed. “Oh my god. Will”. The tears flowed out of her like she had turned on a tap. 

Where should he take her? He wasn’t sure where. If she went home this would be too much for her children to see. He decided and gave the driver his address. He just held her, rocking her gently and stroking her hair to comfort her as best he could. Finn paid the driver. “Is she gonna be OK?” he asked as he took the money. Finn gave no answer. Quite honestly he didn’t know the answer.

Again he put his arm around her waist to support her, to help her out of the cab and into his building. Alicia’s shoulders were heaving and she was shaking so much in the end he had no choice but to lift her up and carry her into his apartment. He laid her on his bed and took off her jacket and shoes. He laid down beside her and folded her into his arms. “Alicia it’s OK, you’re safe. I’ve got you”. He wanted to take away her pain but he knew that there was nothing he could do except hold her. She just kept on moaning “Will – I’m sorry”. 

Finn knew the rumours that Alicia had been sleeping with Will Gardner and that her marriage was just a matter of convenience. This was something they had never talked about in their late night meetings in the bars of Chicago. There was just flirting and joking and “How was your day?” There were topics that must never be raised or discussed and Will was definitely one of them. He thought – who can she talk to about Will? Who can she confide in? Diane perhaps? He didn’t know. He didn’t know if he should call someone else to be with her. “Alicia, is there anyone you want me to call for you?”  
“No – please”. She pressed herself closer to him.  
OK – I guess I’m it – he thought. He held her for what seemed like days until eventually she was quiet and slept. 

At 5 in the morning, when Alicia woke, she could not remember sleeping for so long since… Will. Finn was sitting cross-legged at the bottom of the bed reading. He had changed out of his suit and was in jeans and t-shirt with bare feet. She was almost shocked to see how different he looked out of the suit. In fact she realised that she’d never really looked at him before. Finn looked up and smiled at her. That was something she recognised – his smile.  
“Hey you” he said as he moved to sit beside her.  
“Finn I’m so sorry …” He put a finger on her lips to stop her apologizing.  
“Tea or coffee? You must be hungry”, he said. “I’ll run you a bath and make you some eggs”.  
“Grace …”  
“It’s OK. I spoke to Grace last night. She’s fine”.  
“What did you tell her?”  
“The truth. She’ll see you at home later”. 

Finn brought Alicia some fresh towels and steered her to the bathroom.  
In the bath she thought about what had happened and wondered why? So many months after…  
How did she feel now? Better. So much better. The evidence in the mirror told a different story. Her face and eyes were puffy and red.

Finn smiled at her as she made her way into the kitchen. “Well you look … er…actually you look terrible”. He laughed and luckily she did too.  
She sat down and he set a plate of eggs in front of her.  
The first forkful set her mouth on fire. “Oh my god – what is THAT?”  
“What - you don’t like chilli sauce in your eggs??!” he was laughing at her fanning her mouth and grabbing water. “Sorry I should have warned you. In my book chilli sauce added to any food is an improvement. It sure woke you up though!”  
They were laughing and for the first time Alicia didn’t feel … disloyal … when she was laughed with Finn. Suddenly everything felt lighter and brighter than it had done in a long time.

Finn reached across to take Alicia’s hand. “Sorry – really. Eat some toast and then I’ll take you home”. He hesitated, “I just wanted to say, anytime you need me, you know I’ll always be here”.

From anybody else it would have sounded hollow – just a ‘line’. As she sat in Finn’s kitchen holding his warm hand, with the smell of burning toast getting stronger, Alicia knew that it was the truth. 

 


	2. Disapproving Eyes

Finn checked his texts on his way out of the courtroom. There was a message from Alicia ‘Tried to call. Guess you are in court. Thanks so much for looking after me yesterday. Can I buy you dinner to say thanks?’ He smiled and texted his agreement. He liked Alicia. He particularly liked flirting with Alicia but her sudden collapse in court made him think that he should put the flirting on hold. She was obviously still deeply affected by Will’s death.

They met in an upmarket Mexican restaurant downtown. Alicia was waiting for Finn when he arrived.  
“Good choice of restaurant.” He said as he sat down.  
“Well – I thought because you love chilli so much…”  
“Hah! You’ve got me figured out.”  
“I just wanted to say thank you. You were so kind to me. I really appreciate what you did”.  
“Alicia – it’s no problem. I meant it when I said ‘anytime’. I’ve been there.”  
They ordered. “What’s the hottest chilli you’ve got?” he asked the waiter, which made her laugh.

They talked about nothing in particular while they ate. Afterwards as they sipped at their wine, Finn asked, “Why don’t you tell me about Will? If you feel you can?” She found that she could, easily, talk about Will. She told Finn how they’d met and worked together. For once she was able to talk about him without crying or dropping into despair. Alicia noticed a couple, sitting a few tables away, looking at them and commenting. Finn noticed too.  
“I guess it’s tricky being the Governor’s wife”.  
“You have no idea. It’s just a shame when two friends can’t have dinner together without people getting the wrong idea”.

They decided to skip dessert and leave. “Did you drive?”  
“No. I got a cab”.  
“It’s late. I’ll drive you home”.  
“You don’t have to.”  
“I insist.”  
When they pulled up outside of her building. He said “Alicia if you wanted to meet up again just to talk – away from disapproving eyes. I’d be happy to. You’re always welcome at my place.”  
“Thank you Finn”.


	3. Guinea Pig

Alicia called Finn -“Since our dinner was cut short – I owe you dessert. I wondered if you were free on Sunday. Grace is at Peter’s. You could come here for lunch. No disapproving eyes.”  
“That would be great. Um – can you cook?”  
“Yes I can cook. It may be a bit bland for your taste but I can cook!”  
“Sorry. I just didn’t ever picture you in a kitchen but if you're cooking **I’ll** bring dessert. What’s your favourite?”  
“Something with chocolate,” and then she quickly added "Definitely no chilli!" 

Finn arrived at the appointed time carrying a large jar of ‘Nutella’ chocolate spread.  
Alicia laughed – “What is THAT?”  
“Well you said chocolate,” he shrugged. Then he produced a box from her favourite bakery from behind his back.  
“Much better.”  
“Oh I dunno – you can have a lot of fun with Nutella”. He said with a naughty grin and then checked himself, _“No flirting”_ , he thought.  
“Clown! Lunch is ready. I have actually cooked you a proper roast dinner because it’s Sunday and to prove that I CAN cook. Red or white?” She pointed towards some wine bottles.  
“Red please. Wow. I’m impressed. I haven’t had a home cooked roast since Christmas.” He opened the wine like he was at home in her kitchen.

They sat down to eat and Finn pulled a bottle of chilli sauce from his pocket.  
“Oh you have got to be kidding!”  
He nodded and smiled “Yes … I’m kidding”.  
They chatted as they ate. He was getting animated, talking about something with his arms waving all over the place and pulling so many different faces – it was entertaining just to watch him talk. Alicia was thinking, “This is so easy. Comfortable. It’s like he’s always been here in my kitchen”.  
“Dessert?” she asked.  
“Oh god not yet. I’m stuffed. That was actually really good.”  
“No need to sound so surprised!”

They sat down on Alicia’s sofa with their drinks.  
“So how have you been since …”  
“Since I totally lost it! Weirdly I feel a lot better. I guess I just needed to hit rock bottom. I’m just lucky you were there to pick me up. I still don’t understand why it happened so long after Will died.”  
“Delayed grief. Anything can trigger it.”  
“Was it the same for you?”  
“No – my grief… it wasn’t… _delayed_.” He said the words deliberately like he was trying to remember or maybe trying to forget.  
“Sorry … I didn’t mean to …”  
“It’s OK. I’ve worked through it now. I still think about my sister and … the baby… everyday. But like they say…. time… helps.” He shrugged his shoulders.  
She changed the subject. “Time for coffee and dessert?”

They ate the chocolate cake as they sat on the sofa.  
“Oh that’s good,” she purred.  
“Nutella’s better. No - seriously.”  
He dived into the kitchen and retrieved the jar and a spoon. He scooped out the biggest dollop of Nutella and presented it to Alicia.  
“OK - I haven’t had this for years. I’ll try.” She licked a bit off the spoon as he held it.  
He raised his eyebrows as if to say _“Well?”_  
“Wow – that IS good.” She licked up some more.  
“Hey I want some as well. I wonder if it goes with chilli sauce? Chilli and chocolate – that works doesn’t it?” He licked the rest off the spoon. “More?”  
He fed her some more. He was biting his lip with concentration as he did. Alicia had noticed him do that before. It was kind of cute.

They spent the rest of the time talking about whether Alicia would stand for the SA role and bitching about Castro. “If you became SA you’d be my boss.”  
“That could prove interesting.”  
“Would you be _very_ strict with me?” he asked with a wicked smile. He got up, annoyed with himself that he couldn’t resist flirting with her. He helped her clean up before he made a move to go.

“I’ll leave the Nutella with you. I know you’ll be in there with a spoon when I leave. The chilli sauce too – you need to live on the edge. Thanks – this was the nicest Sunday I’ve had in a long time”.  
“Me too.” She said as he kissed her cheek and was gone.

A text came a minute later. ‘Try the Nutella with the chilli and let me know if it’s a winner.’ She did. It wasn’t.  
She texted back - smiling at her phone as if it were him. ‘Are you using me as your Guinea Pig?’  
‘Busted!’

On Monday when Alicia got back from court there was a box on her desk. The card said ‘Thanks for lunch. Sorry about the Guinea Pig thing. F x’. Inside the box was a squeaky toy that you would buy for a pet dog – a fluffy Guinea pig. She shook her head and laughed “Finn you clown!”


	4. Hidden Talents

Alicia was working late and was so bored. She texted Finn.  
‘Fancy a drink?’  
‘Great. Where?’  
‘Hadn’t thought that far ahead.’  
‘Well if you don’t want to get spotted – my place? I’ve got whisky - a single malt.'

When Alicia arrived at Finn’s she looked around his apartment. She hadn’t really noticed it last time she was there. She had been so distraught, she had other things on her mind then. It was a great place but it looked like Finn had just moved in. There were piles of books, CD’s and photographs on the floor. “Maid’s day off” he joked as he went to get the malt and glasses. He had stacks of paintings and drawings leaning against the walls. “My mother runs a gallery in New York,” he said by way of explanation. She picked up a framed pencil drawing. It was just a group of apples in a bowl but so beautifully drawn she thought she could pick one up and sink her teeth into it.  
“Do you like that one?”  
“Yes it’s amazing. It’s so… real”  
He smiled – “Take it – it’s yours.”  
“No. Finn I couldn’t.”  
“You could. I want you to have it.” He poured the whisky.  
She looked at the signature on the bottom of the drawing, ‘Finley Polmar’.  
“Finn I didn’t know you could draw.”  
He flashed his eyebrows at her – “Oh yeah. I’ve got lots of hidden talents.” His _no flirting_ rule was clearly forgotten.  
Alicia actually felt herself blush.

They sat together on his big leather sofa. Finn was turned towards her with his feet on the sofa and his knees pulled up to his chin. “I’m so sorry about the election night. You were surrounded by people and, obviously, Peter. I couldn’t really get to you.” Alicia remembered the moment when she got the result. She remembered it particularly because the election had seemed to fade into the background and her only real disappointment was that Finn wasn’t there with her. 

“I’m fine about it. I mean – what was I thinking?”  
“Well, since I quit, you would have missed out on being my boss anyway. You would have had all that power and no one to torture!” He absentmindedly picked up a sketch-pad from the floor and started to draw her as they talked. It made her feel shy knowing that he was studying her so closely. When she wasn’t looking he flipped over the page of the pad and continued drawing.  
After a while she couldn’t stand it. “Let me see.”  
He held up a drawing of a beautiful, fluffy, Guinea Pig.  
“Oh you…” She slapped his legs. “Ow! No don’t hurt me.” He turned back the page of the sketch pad to show his ‘proper’ drawing of her with a lock of her hair flopping into her eyes. At the bottom he had written. ‘For Ali. With Love. Finn X’  
“Thank you. It’s beautiful.”  
“The model is beautiful,” he corrected.  
She blushed again. “You know - I can draw too.”  
“Really? Go for it”. He handed her the pad and pencil.  
She was concentrating hard, examining his handsome features as she drew.  
“Show me.”  
She held up a not so perfect drawing of a clown.  
He laughed – “Oh you know me so well.”


	5. Three Date Rule

Over the next few weeks Finn and Alicia met up in his apartment – just talking, flirting, eating and enjoying each other’s company. It was clear to both of them that they were getting closer. But she was still married. Finn knew Alicia's marriage was over but she had never once mentioned the possibility of a divorce and that held him back. He knew that he was risking his heart, yet he craved spending time with her - he couldn't resist it. 

Finn called Alicia - “I’m going up to New York for a few days over next weekend. My mom’s got a new exhibition opening. Do you want to come? We could actually go out in public - no disapproving eyes. What do you think? Alicia?”

The thought of getting away from everything and everybody was seriously tempting for Alicia. Spending more time with Finn was even more tempting. She took the plunge. “I’d love to.”  
“I’ll book the Refinery. They’ve got a roof top bar.”  
“Wouldn’t you be staying at your folks?”  
“No the house is full that weekend.”

At the hotel Alicia stood staring at the double bed. Finn was watching for her reaction, clearly amused, and he got what he wanted.  
“Finn – this is a bit - _presumptuous!_ ”  
“Good thing I’m next door then!” He flashed his eyebrows and laughed.

Later Finn held Alicia’s hand as they walked into the gallery. This was a big deal and they both knew it. Celia Polmar was tall, elegant and very beautiful. Her steel grey hair was pulled back into a pony-tail that showed off her striking features. Alicia could see where Finn got his good looks from.  
“Hi Mom.”  
“Finley. Darling”, she hugged and kissed him several times. “Gorgeous boy.”  
“Mom. This is Alicia.”  
“Welcome Alicia”, she hugged her too. “Finley’s told us so much about you.” Alicia noticed Celia glance at her rings. _“Obviously he hasn’t told you about that,”_ she thought and she suddenly felt awkward.

Celia took their arms and led them around the exhibition explaining the pictures and chatting in general.  
“I’ve booked at Empellon Cocina for dinner darling. I hope that’s OK for you both.”  
“Um – I hadn’t actually planned…” Finn shot a look at Alicia. She nodded and mouthed, “It’s fine.”  
“Your father will meet us there at 9. Everyone else is going to the Met after the opening so it will just be us four.”

Finley Polmar Senior was also tall and good-looking. _“Wow. Finn really lucked out on the gene pool,”_ Alicia thought. Finn Snr was a professor of law with a wicked wit - an Irish charmer. He noticed the rings as well. Dinner was lively, Celia proved herself to be just as quick witted as her husband – they were well matched. Alicia felt she totally understood why Finn was such a special person now she had met his parents. It was like all of their best qualities had combined wonderfully in their only son. 

Alicia excused herself and got up to use the powder room. When she was using the mirror to touch up her make up Celia joined her. She caught hold of Alicia’s left hand and said “Alicia – I need to ask.”  
She explained it all. ‘Complicated’ and ‘difficult’ were the words she used over and over.  
“And Finn?” Celia asked.  
“We’re friends.”  
“I know my son. It’s more than that. But I also know that he wouldn’t get involved with a married woman – whatever the circumstances. Is there no chance of a divorce?”  
“Yes,” she said, like she had come to a decision. “I need to sort it out”.

In the hotel Finn and Alicia sat in her room and had a night-cap.  
“I like your parents.”  
“They like you.”  
“How can you tell?”  
“They told me!”  
“Fair enough”.  
“I’d better go and leave you to sleep…”  
“Finn - I know it’s complicated but you really don’t have to go.” For the first time in their friendship there was a tension between them. He kissed her on the cheek. “Yes. **I do**. Sleep well Ali.”

The next day Finn took Alicia to some of his favourite places in New York. They stopped in little cafes he knew and had lunch at his ‘local’ deli. He held her hand as they walked for miles. But then Alicia was spotted by a friend from Chicago and she dropped Finn’s hand like it was burning her. They had an awkward conversation with her friend. When they were walking away Finn was quiet and Alicia was upset.  
“Why do I feel guilty?”  
“Because you’re a good person.”  
“I don’t feel guilty about Peter. I feel guilty about doing that to you. I don’t want to feel guilty for spending time with you. I love spending time with you.”  
He brushed her cheek with his hand.  
“I know it will be **unbelievably** messy but I’m going to talk to Peter about a divorce”, she announced determinedly.  
“Do you need a lawyer?” He thought better of it as soon as he’d said it and pulled a face.  
“Maybe Diane would be better”, she laughed.

They both felt happy. Released.  
“We didn’t decide what we were doing tonight,” he said kissing her hand. “We could go out on a proper date now you’re …”  
“Wow – I haven’t been on a date for over 20 years, but I should tell you I always had a very strict three date rule!”  
“Oh - I see – so you slept with anyone who got as far as the third date?”  
“NO! That’s not what I meant and you know it!”  
“Just checking”. He put his arms around her and pulled her close. He kissed her in the middle of the busy sidewalk. People tutted at them because they were in the way but they didn’t care. 

They had a wonderful afternoon together. Whenever they stopped anywhere they kissed each other like they were teenagers – in doorways; on street corners waiting for the lights to change and in the café they went in for tea. They sat beside each other when they had dinner and kissed between forkfuls of food.  
“So – this date. Where are you taking me – the movies?”  
“No.” With a wicked grin Finn said, “I think we need to go back to the hotel and have a serious negotiation on this ‘three date’ rule.”


	6. Bubble

“I did it!”, shouted Alicia into her phone, “I talked to Peter about a divorce.”  
“Well done! How did he take it?”  
“Angrily. Just what you’d expect. Luckily Eli got involved and calmed things down – after he’d recovered from the shock. I thought he was going to have a stroke!”  
“What about ‘grounds’?”  
“Well he wants to avoid any mention of adultery so I think we’ll be OK”.  
“What about telling the kids?”  
“Not yet. He wants to get things underway first – get the financials sorted. Also I’ll still need to make appearances for a while but we’ll gradually cut that back. Eli will manage that and the press.”  
“OK – if you’re happy with that.”  
“I am happy. I feel like I’ve got a weight off my shoulders. I hadn’t realised how heavy it was until now.”  
“Fantastic. We need to celebrate. See you at my place.”

The celebration continued over the next few months. In his apartment they were in their own private bubble. No one, even Diane, who was acting for Alicia in the divorce, knew they were in a relationship. Outside of the bubble, things carried on as normal. Alicia cut the appearances with Peter down to an absolute minimum and the financial statements were being sorted out.

In the early stages, when Grace was still at home, it was more difficult. When she went off to college, although she was still reasonably close by, she preferred to house share with some friends to get some independence. But apart from when Zach or Grace was home, or if was more convenient for Alicia and Finn to be at hers, they stayed at his place. No one Alicia knew had ever been in that space and so it wasn’t _tainted_ by her ‘baggage’. 

Alicia and Finn carved out a life of their own – protected in the bubble. The first thing she did when she came home was to take off her rings. They were tucked away in the small bureau he kept in the hall. She became ‘Ali’ – his name for her. No-one had ever called her that before. It was like she was a brand new person with him. 

In most homes the kitchen is said to be the ‘heart of the home’. The bed was the heart of their home. Some nights they didn’t sleep at all and went to work like the living dead the next day. Slow and sensuous massages helped them sleep on other nights. Mornings were his favourite time. He’d wake her up early with his hands and lips. Being late to work each day became the norm for a while until they started going to bed earlier and earlier. Sometimes they were like two kids playing in bed. Other times it was passionate, dirty. Alicia had never had so much fun in bed. 

Of course they didn’t always make it to the bed. Finn seemed to have an endless supply of condoms in the pocket of his jeans and so they could always consummate their passion wherever they were in the apartment. The shower, bath, kitchen table, up against the wall in any room …

On the few nights they were apart they would talk on the phone when they were alone in bed and make promises about what they would do to each other when they were together again. 

Alicia gradually worked her way through Finn’s book and CD collections. For a woman who likes to be in control, she surprised herself that she didn’t try to organise him with shelves or some other storage ‘solution’. Finn was perfect as he was – she didn’t want to change a thing. 

They spent lazy evenings and weekends reading on the sofa. When they read Alicia would lay with her head in his lap while he twisted her hair absentmindedly with his fingers. After a while one of them would always get ‘restless’ and lead the other off to bed. 

When they watched TV together sometimes they were animated - shouting at the screen or bitching about some character they both hated. Other times they just curled up and cuddled on the sofa watching a movie. Finn joked about being ‘in lust’ with Amy Adams to tease Alicia. “Sorry Ali - if ever I met Amy – you and I? **Over baby!** ” One night in bed he had asked her if she had ever considered dying her hair red! “Just asking!” he had said with a wink and proceeded to call out “Amy. Oh Amy” when they reached a climactic moment. It was understood that she felt the same about some actor who played a lawyer in a legal drama they watched and picked to pieces. “He reminds me of you – _smirky!_ ” “But you’ve got _me_ – why would you lust after another guy who just _reminds_ you of me?”, he said arrogantly. He had a point. 

Finn would massage Alicia’s aching feet if she had been standing in court all day. “Why do women wear these?” He asked as he kicked her shoes. “Sure they work in the bedroom if you’re lying down but if you actually want to walk around…”  
“If I didn’t wear them you would be a foot taller than me!”  
“But I love that you are only as tall as my crotch – it’s handy!” She hit him with a cushion. 

Finn’s mission in life was to make her happy and he loved to make her laugh. Any opportunity to make her laugh was exploited to the full. “Finn, you complete **clown**!”, was her usual reply. He was always teasing her about something. All he needed to do was raise his eyebrows as if he disapproved of something she was doing and she was helpless. 

They shared their own private jokes. Alicia laughed at the way Finn’s would wave his arms around when he was passionately explaining something - “Helicopter Arms,” and the way he could never find anything in the apartment usually when it was right in front of his face. He would make fun of her need to sing Beyonce songs in the shower – doing impressions of her “All the single ladies…” as he gyrated around the kitchen doing all of the moves that she couldn’t. 

They would tell each other about their days. Finn would do wicked impressions of his opposing counsel or the judges “I swear he fell asleep at the bench and his taupe fell right onto the floor when I got up to do the ‘cross’!” he exaggerated to make her laugh. He told her about the woman judge who made him approach the bench at every opportunity and placed her hand on his each time. “Seriously – it was like she was undressing me in the middle of the Court!” "Well - that's sort of understandable." Alicia had sympathy for the poor besotted judge.

Finn drew her every mood. Pictures of her appeared around the apartment. Stuck to the fridge with magnets like kids works of art from nursery. One picture in particular was pinned on the wall on his side of the bed. He had captured that look he had seen a hundred times. That perfect moment of ecstasy when she bit down on her lip and let go. “It’s better than having a sex tape!” he joked.

And then there was the cooking… Whoever was home first did the cooking. Alicia made a point of being first **a lot** to avoid the spicy burn of Finn’s creations. Breakfast was usually safe for him to be in charge of. She could cope with a bit of charcoal on the toast. If Finn was home first she would find him happily singing and dancing around the kitchen to the radio as he cooked. It was easy to forgive his culinary disasters because of the pure joy of watching him work.

At work there were naughty texts. Secret winks and kisses when no-one was looking and even the odd fumble under the desk when they were sat side by side in a meeting. Flowers appeared on her desk with steamy notes attached. Finn made the florist blush at first but she soon got used to his requests.

Trying to get any work done at home was impossible for Finn. Alicia would put him off by doing a little striptease that he would studiously try to ignore. Otherwise he would peer over his glasses at her with mock disapproval as she stripped, until he snapped and carried her off to bed under his arm, playfully smacking her butt as he went - “You bad, bad girl”. 

Their only trips out of the bubble were to New York. They stayed with Finn’s parents and went out on ‘proper’ dates. They finally got to the movies together although neither of them could quite remember the film they saw. They were making out like teenagers in the back seats.

Alicia loved the fact that nothing was predictable in their lives together. Frankly, Finn surprised the hell out of her every day. They didn’t care about the world outside the bubble. One day they would have to deal with Alicia’s family and their friends but for now they enjoyed being in their own space. The divorce dragged on but ‘Ali’ and Finn were a solid unit now – nothing could touch them.


	7. Fruit Bowl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was previously posted as a standalone piece. I'm not being lazy - it just fits! The next chapters refer back to this one so I have included it to complete the story.

Veronica walked into Alicia’s kitchen to find a naked Finn leaning into the fridge.

“Hey handsome”.  
Finn shot bolt upright and made a dash behind the kitchen counter. As he stood with the island counter hiding his ‘embarrassment’, he tried to smile at the woman who greeted him.  
“Er. Hi – I’m Finn,” he politely held out his hand.  
Veronica reached over and shook his hand whilst trying to get a sneaky peek behind the counter. “So, are you banging my daughter?”  
Finn almost choked in his panic. Then he remembered Alicia saying that her mother knew about the Peter ‘situation’.  
Veronica stood with her hands on her hips as if she was waiting for a naughty child to confess to stealing from the fridge. She was playing with him.  
“Um – well – I wouldn’t put it quite like that but yes I am …spending time with your daughter”.  
She arched an eyebrow “Spending time – is that what you kids call sex nowadays?”  
“Um”.  
“I thought she was looking happy recently,” she gave a sly, appraising look over the part of his body she could see. “Now I can see why!”  
“Right. I need to get some clothes on. So if you could just turn around while I …” he waved a hand towards the bedroom.  
“Oh I couldn’t do that honey – then I’d miss the show! Besides I need to see if you are good enough for my daughter!” She winked at him.  
He laughed “Alicia has warned me about you”  
“Pity she didn’t warn me about you.”  
He blushed a little and bit his bottom lip.  
“Oh you are adorable. Where has she been hiding you? Where did you meet?”  
“Work” – he thought it better to keep it short. “Alicia wasn’t expecting anyone to be here.”  
“Oh I bet she didn’t. Grace had an emergency and we couldn’t get hold of Alicia or Peter, so Grandma and uncle to the rescue.”  
“Is she OK?” Finn was concerned.  
“Oh she’s fine now. She’s in bed”  
“I should really tell Alicia…”

At that moment Owen walked in.  
Finn’s face fell, “Great. That’s just great” and then he remembered his manners and extended a polite hand.  
“Hey handsome” Owen repeated his mother’s greeting. “So what’s the story here?”  
“He’s banging Alicia,” Veronica interjected.  
Finn held up his hands as if he was surrendering. “Yep. I’m banging your sister”.  
“So you’re the guy?” Owen said – nodding slowly, appraising Finn's body – “Nice work Sis. So - do you work out or..?”  
“Er - not much lately”  
Veronica and Owen made some joke about working out in the bedroom and laughed loudly at how funny they were.

Finn was seriously considering grabbing the fruit bowl to cover himself and just making a dash for the safety of the bedroom, when Grace walked in looking a bit bewildered and sleepy.  
Finn gently hit his head on the counter top and laughed at the ridiculous situation he was in. All he needed now was for Peter to turn up and he’d have the full set in the kitchen.  
“What’s going on? Who’s this?” Finn extended his hand for a third time. Before Grace could take it Owen piped up “This is Finn - he’s banging your mother!” She thought better of taking Finn’s hand after all– she didn’t know where it had been.  
Finn tried to redeem himself. He smiled at Grace warmly – “Hi Grace… are you OK by the way?”  
“I’m fine. Don’t I know you?”  
“You’re absolutely sure you’re OK?” he asked so tenderly she immediately liked him despite the circumstances. She nodded.  
“That’s good. I’m Finn, we met when I visited your mother to discuss a case about a year ago and we've spoken on the phone.”  
“Oh yes. And why are you naked in our kitchen exactly?” – she smiled sweetly at him, more than a little amused by the scene.  
“I am seeing your mother but it is definitely more than just ‘banging’” he shot a look at Veronica. At that moment he realised that Owen was missing.  
Meanwhile Owen was edging his way round to the back of the counter to get a better look. “Great butt”.  
Finn grabbed the fruit bowl and held it strategically behind him. Owen snatched a banana and started eating it in a suggestive manner. Finn was being tortured!

“OK” he laughed. “Just for the record. I’m Finley Polmar. Finn. 40 years old. Lawyer. Financially solvent. Good sense of humour, usually. All my own teeth. I’ve been seeing Alicia for 3 months. We do have a normal, adult, healthy relationship that means, yes, we do, occasionally," (he lied) "have sex. I promise you all that I will look after her because I love her. But right now – I have to put some clothes on”. 

Then with as much dignity he could muster, he put the fruit bowl in front of him and walked out.  
Grace giggled.  
“It is a great butt though!” Owen shouted after him.  
“Yes you’ll do!” Veronica shouted at the same time.  
“Yes – thanks for that!” Finn shouted back.

Alicia woke up to find Finn leaning against the back of her bedroom door laughing and still holding the fruit bowl in front of him.  
She tried to make sense of what she was seeing but was not succeeding.  
“Oh - I just met your family” he said – like it was the most natural situation.  
“OK” she said and rolled over to sleep again. A second later she woke up with a start “WHAT?!”  
He explained – making sure that she was knew that Grace was OK before going into the rest of it. Alicia laughed “Oh god. Awkward”.  
They giggled as they got dressed; ready to face the music.  
They held hands for support as they went into the living room.  
Finn took control and neatly changed the subject “Who wants breakfast? I’ll make pancakes.” He dived into the kitchen thinking that was the safest option while Alicia caught up with Grace and the others. She sat with three faces looking at her expectantly. 

Owen broke the ice “He’s alright Sis’. If you ever get bored with him….”  
“Oh please”.  
“Seriously Sis I’m happy for you,” he wandered in to the kitchen to hover over Finn and mess with his head again.  
Veronica came in next “Why have you been hiding him for so long. He’s adorable. Does he make you happy?”  
“Yes, very happy. I can’t remember being this happy for a long time”  
“Then he’s OK by me. Anyway, we need a bit more eye candy in the family”.  
“Mom!”  
“Well – just saying…” she went into the kitchen to tease Finn some more.

Alicia looked anxiously at Grace. “Are you really alright now?” They talked about college and why she needed to come home for a while. Alicia hugged her close. “What about me seeing Finn, how do you feel about that? You know that your father and I were never going to get back together…”  
“Mom. He’s nice. I like him. Yes I’m fine about it”.

Finn and the others went into the dining room with stacks of pancakes, plates, etc. He looked in on Grace and Alicia anxiously but their smiles told him it was going to be all right. 

They had a lively, but mostly civilised, breakfast. They were laughing and joking together – mainly at Finn’s expense. Veronica and Owen made moves to leave after eating. Owen shook Finn’s hand as he left “Seriously, you do work out don’t you?”  
Veronica kissed him on the cheek and gave him a little squeeze. “Adorable. Bye handsome”.  
When they had left, Grace went off to bed. As she passed Finn she extended her hand to him this time – now she was sure he had washed his. “Welcome to the family – good luck with that.”  
“Thanks – I think.”

Finn slid down the front of the kitchen cupboard until he was in a heap on the floor in mock agony. “OH my god I’m so stressed out!” Of course he had no way of knowing that the conversations of that morning would be the topic of family jokes for years to come. Whenever Veronica greeted Finn it would be with “Hey handsome – didn’t recognise you with your clothes on – still banging?”  
Owen would always be trying to get the perfect view of Finn’s butt and eating an awful lot of bananas. And Grace? Well, she had already developed a tiny crush on this handsome, funny and charming man that over the years would grow into a bond of love and friendship as he became a second father to her.

Finn didn’t know any of that yet. For now he felt like he’d done 10 rounds in the boxing ring. “I deserve a medal for that”.  
“You did good. You did **great** ” Alicia reassured him. “You look tired. Do you need to ‘lie down’?” She gave him a naughty look.  
“Yes” he said pathetically and grinned a wicked grin “that might help”.


	8. Toast

Finn and Alicia were sat in bed drinking coffee. Alicia’s phone rang. It was her mother.  
“Hi Mom. No, I’m at Finn’s. She says _‘Hey handsome’_ ”, she relayed to Finn.  
“Say ‘Hey gorgeous’ back at her.”  
“Yes, he’s got clothes on,” she lied “Yes it is a shame.” She made a face at Finn.  
She talked with Veronica for a while **“Really?** When did he say that?!”

When she had dialled off Alicia was grinning at Finn.  
“Finn is there something you want to tell me?”  
“What?”  
“Apparently you announced to my mother, brother and daughter that you loved me. I just wondered if you might want to tell **me**?”  
“Did I? Are you sure?” He was playing with her. “It doesn’t sound like something I’d say.”  
“You…” Before she could finish he changed the subject and rolled her over, kissing her everywhere.

Later Alicia sat at the kitchen table while Finn made breakfast. He was laughing - “Are you seriously suggesting I used oral sex to avoid telling you that ‘I love you’! I’m wounded! Eat your toast.” He put the plate in front of her and sat down to check his phone. Alicia looked at her toast. On it he had written ‘I love you’ in chocolate spread. She felt like she was bursting. He looked at her over his glasses and smiled.  
“You know what?” she said.  
“No – I don’t. Tell me.”  
“I love you too.”  
“Well I’m glad that’s settled. Eat your toast.”  
“I want to keep it,” she wailed.  
“It’ll go mouldy.”  
She photographed it on her phone and then went to sit on his lap, planting kisses all over his face. “I love you so much.”  
“I love you more.” Then he scoffed - “I don’t usually get this reaction when I make you toast”.  
“That’s because you usually burn it.”  
“I didn’t burn it this morning – this one’s OK too”. He reached behind her to get another piece from a plate on the counter. He held it up. “See – no charcoal”. On it he had written - “Marry Me?”  
Alicia put her hand over her mouth. Shocked. She started to laugh and cry all at once, “Yes. Yes.”  
“Thank god for that!” he said as he squeezed her tight and kissed her. The toast squashed onto her chest between them as they kissed.  
After a while they broke apart. She had the ‘Marry Me?’ in reverse image, in chocolate spread, over her cleavage. He started to lick it off and decided to carry her to the bed to finish the task. He licked her clean and then carried on.  
“Hey I don’t think it got down as far as **that!** ”  
“I’m just checking.”


	9. Hearts and Flowers

“It’s Mom. She’s had a heart attack.” Finn got Alicia’s call before setting off for home.  
“Oh Jeez is she OK?”  
“I don’t know yet – I’m going to the hospital”.  
“I’ll get there as soon as I can. Ali – she’s tough. It’ll be OK. ” 

When Finn arrived at the hospital Alicia and Owen were in a side room talking to a doctor and the blind was closed. Grace immediately ran to him and when he hugged her, she didn’t let go. Zach was standing behind her. Finn held out his hand. “I’m so sorry we aren’t meeting again in better circumstances. How is she?” Zach took his hand tentatively. Grace had told him about Finn but he was still unsure.

Peter and Eli flew through the door. Eli was carrying an enormous bunch of flowers. No doubt he had purchased them on Peter’s behalf. Peter took in the scene. His daughter was crying but being held in another man’s arms. “Hey Baby.” Grace did not let go of Finn. Finn was concentrating on comforting Grace – he didn’t give a thought to the fact that Peter did not know about his relationship with Alicia. Finn knew Peter had suspicions but they had given him no hint that his suspicions might be right. The secret had been so well concealed that Peter had doubted his belief that Alicia and Finn were having an affair. His children had said nothing. It had never been raised with him because they knew how he would react. They knew he would try to punish Alicia in some way. Peter understood immediately – he felt betrayed.  
He muttered to Eli “Did you know?”  
“No – honestly – I didn’t”, he replied.  
“Finn” he said as an abrupt greeting. He was furious but he was not going to give Finn the satisfaction.  
“Peter.” 

Peter got an update from Zach and they all sat down in the waiting room. He noticed that Grace still held Finn’s hand not his. He was jealous. Alicia and Owen joined them. “She’s going to be OK” Owen told the waiting group. They all heaved a collective sigh of relief. Finn hugged and kissed Alicia with no thought of Peter. Meanwhile Peter looked on - unseen by Alicia. Owen greeted Finn, “Hi handsome, sorry, Finn”, he corrected himself – now was not the time. 

Eventually Veronica insisted on seeing everyone and Alicia kept hold of Finn’s hand and led him in. He protested gently and held back. “It should be just family.”  
“Finn?” He shook his head.  
They all dutifully trooped in to the hospital room leaving Finn and Eli waiting outside. Veronica was talking to her family as if nothing had happened, when she caught sight of Finn smiling at her through the open blind.  
“Get in here,” she gestured to him. He kissed her on the cheek. “Hey handsome. You’re better than any medicine they can pump in me!”  
“Hey gorgeous. Does it hurt?”  
“Not now. I’m tough as old boots. Besides I want to stick around and see you kids get married.”  
Peter stormed out of the room. He’d seen and heard enough.  
“Oh god when will that man grow up!” Veronica said.  
“I’ll speak to him,” Finn said as he followed Peter out. 

“It had to be you! So that’s why she’s so desperate to get the divorce now,” Peter shouted angrily at Finn. Finn did not raise his voice. He just said firmly, “Peter, for once, today is not about you - or me for that matter. It’s about Veronica and it’s about supporting your family instead of your ego. If you can’t do that - go home and cool off!” Peter barged out of the waiting room followed by Eli who was spreading his arms pleading to Alicia - “I’m SO sorry.” 

Later Finn drove Grace and Zach home. Alicia would follow later. Grace fell asleep in the back. After a while Zach said “Thank you. He needed to be told,” and then, “Grace said you were OK but now I know for myself. I’ve never seen anyone stand up to him like that except Mom.”

When Alicia arrived home she heard Finn with Grace and Zach as they were cooking up a storm in the kitchen. She watched them before they realised she was there. Grace was stirring something on the stove while Finn was instructing Zach in the art of incorporating chilli into every meal. Zach was looking sceptical and trying not to laugh.  
Finn noticed Alicia. “Hey. How is she?”  
"She's back to normal already! Heart attack be damned!"  
“Told you. Supper’s nearly ready.” Zach and Grace were behind Finn mouthing - ‘No don’t eat it!!’ and miming cutting their throats.

Alicia hugged Zach. “I’m so glad you’re here. About Finn…”  
“We’re all good. He’s got some crazy ideas about cooking though.”  
“Tell me about it,” she rolled her eyes.  
“But he’s a good guy. I like him.”  
“I’m so glad.”

They ate and, excepting Finn, they drank A LOT of water due to the hot, spicy food. Luckily there was salad and bread on the table as well. Grace and Zach drifted off to their rooms and like typical teenagers, left Alicia and Finn to clean up. 

“I need to talk to you,” Alicia said seriously. “Peter rang me. He’s going to name you in the divorce.”  
“Jesus – what a cheek after everything he did. I’m so sorry – I’ve made things worse.”  
“No – it’s just his hurt pride.”  
“I know. He thinks we lied to him – but we just didn’t _tell him_ is all. Anyway I don’t give a shit. He can stand on top of the column in Logan Square and denounce me as an adulterer for all I care. Whatever it takes to marry you.”  
Finn absentmindedly took another forkful of food from his plate. A second later he gasped. “Fuck!” He grabbed the water, “whole chilli hit!” and gulped down the full glass. Then he laughed, “Maybe we should send some of this crap over to Peter?!”


	10. Birthdays

Alicia sat on the bed. She was stunned. Her heart was pounding. She started to shake. She laughed. She started to cry. Then laughed again. Of all of the things it could have been – she didn’t expect this. She was staring at the pregnancy test in her hand “Pregnant.” 

They’d never discussed the possibility of this happening. Hell - she didn’t think it was **possible** for it to happen at her age! She remembered exactly when it had happened. How they had got tipsy and totally carried away one night. She thought about the possible outcomes of the serious talk she would have to have with Finn. How could she tell him? Should she tell him? How would he react? In her heart she knew what she wanted - but Finn? She just didn’t know. Would he be prepared to face the possibly of pain and grief again?

Alicia heard the door and a shout “Hi. Are you in?”  
She hid the test behind her as Finn walked in.  
“There you are. Hey gorgeous.” He bent to kiss her. “You’re on the bed already – that’s convenient.” He pushed her back onto the bed and kissed her in that way he did when he had to have her.  
“Finn. Stop.”  
“Mm,” he stopped immediately. She had never, ever stopped him before so he knew this was serious. “Ali – what’s wrong? Are you sick?”  
“No. No – honestly.”  
“You have been a bit ‘meh’ lately…” he grimaced.  
“No – I promise you I’m not sick. But there is something we need to talk about”. The truth was she did feel sick. As soon as she said the words their lives would change. She couldn’t bear the thought that things would never be the same between them. She had no idea how to start.  
“Ali – You’re getting me really worried. Just tell me.” He feared the worst - that she was leaving him.

Alicia decided the visual aid of the test might help her explain. She pulled the test from behind her and showed him. He stared at it for a moment and then his whole face lit up. His heart leapt then immediately dropped again as he thought _“She might not want this. Her kids are grown. Oh shit”_. He tried to rearrange his face to show – to show **what?!** He had no idea what to do. He wanted to be honest but he didn't want to pressure her. He was panicking. 

Alicia had seen the smile and then seen him check himself and that gave her hope.  
“What do you think?” she asked.  
Finn tried to be neutral - “Um. What do **you** think?”. He picked up the test and couldn’t help smiling again. He promptly put it down again when he remembered she had peed on it.  
“Well. It’s a shock. I didn’t think it was possible”.  
“Why not?”  
“Finn - I’m 46!”  
“Really?!” they had never discussed it. “So you’re a ‘Cougar’ then – I’m your ‘Toy Boy’!”  
“Finn – this is serious!”  
“Sorry. I’m just nervous.”  
“Tell me what you think.”  
He took a deep breath. “Honestly?”  
“Yes. I need you to be totally honest with me right now”.  
“OK. When I first saw the result … I thought I was going to burst I was so happy. But then I thought - you’re in a different place; your kids are adults so this maybe isn’t what you want. Look it has to be your choice.” Alicia started to cry.  
“Ali – oh god I’m sorry. I’ve said the wrong thing. It’s OK. Whatever you want it’s OK. I want you – I don’t need anything else.” He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, trying to fight back his own tears.  
“You want a chance to be a father again and I want to give you that." She shook her head and then he was convinced he knew her decision. He felt like his heart was breaking. But then she said "No - that’s not being honest. I want to have this baby for me as well.”  
Finn started laughing and kissing her face all over. “Really? You really mean it?”  
“But I’m too old to be pregnant – it’s going to be tough. I’m worried about you if I lose the baby – and that could happen because of my age. Or the baby might have problems or …”  
“We’d get through it. Whatever happens.”  
“Finn – your marriage failed because of what happened to you. Could you bear that pain again?”  
“Who knows? Let’s just ‘feel the fear and do it anyway’ shall we?” He kissed her and then sat bolt upright looking worried.  
“What is it?”  
“I suppose we’ll have to bring the wedding forward now I’ve got you 'knocked up'!” he laughed. She hit him with a pillow – hard.  
“OK. Now that’s agreed, where were we?” He said as he pushed her very, very, gently, back onto the bed. “Honestly Ali - the things you come up with to distract me from what I want.”

8 months later it was Alicia that needed the distracting. It hurt. It hurt like hell. How could she have totally blanked out the pain she had gone through with Zach and Grace?! She had endured 9 months of back ache (only eased by frequent back rubs from Finn); bloated breasts (which he loved, of course); stretch marks (that he had claimed were beautiful); haemorrhoids (he didn’t go _there_ ), sleepless nights (despite his constant cuddles and hair stroking during each night) and being FAT (‘blooming’ in Finn’s opinion). Most of all she had to endure Finn’s endless bloody supportive cheerfulness in the face of the ravages on her body and NOW she had to put up with pain the size of Texas! Alicia loved him with a passion – but at that particular moment she wanted to strangle him.  
“It’s OK Baby. Don’t push yet.” Finn was trying to be calm.  
“Don’t call me ‘Baby’ you bastard! I’ll push if I want to! You did this to me! What were we thinking? I HATE you - you fucking bastard!!!”  
“Yes - and I love you too … Baby!”  
“Stop making me laugh – it makes it worse!”

When Alicia woke she saw Finn walking around the room smiling and gently rocking the baby in his arms. “Hey – your Mommy’s awake. Come and say ‘Hi’ to Mommy.” He carefully placed the baby on her chest. She’d had to have an emergency ‘C’ section, he explained. “You had me worried”.  
“Is the baby OK?”, she asked anxiously.  
“ **She** is perfect. ‘Alice’ is perfect. You clever girl.”  
Alicia felt a surge of love for her new daughter. They sat together on the bed gazing at their baby. “Wow. We made a whole new person,” Finn said.

Over the next few months they got into a ‘routine’ of sorts. Finn always covered the night shift with Alice. Alicia got crabby if she didn’t sleep. Finn never got crabby. He was enjoying being a father again way too much for that. One night Alicia woke up to find him gone. She wandered sleepily into the nursery. She watched him at he sat leaning back on the small sofa with Alice asleep on his bare chest. He was kissing her head. It was a beautiful scene.  
“You adorable, beautiful man.”  
He looked up and smiled “How long have you been there?”  
“A while. You were engrossed with your daughter.” He held out a hand for her. She stood behind him looking at Alice and holding his hand.  
“I think the sound of my heart thumping gets her calm again.”  
Alicia put her arms around his neck. “I love you. I want to be your wife – when are you going to make an honest woman of me?”  
Finn turned to kiss her. “If you aren’t too busy. Is next week OK for you?”


	11. Endgame

No one could say it was a conventional wedding. Finn had arranged it all. The roof-top garden of a Chicago hotel that had views over the city – in February. It was freezing. A mere detail he had forgotten to consider. Nobody cared. Their friends and family shivered and huddled under patio heaters but everyone was smiling and happy to be part of their day. 

Both Finn and Alicia got overwhelmed with the emotion of it all when they exchanged their vows. They were hugging each other tightly for support. No one could hear them except the celebrant because they were so choked up. No one minded. When it came to kissing his bride Finn dropped her so deep into a dip that she nearly landed on the floor – giggling with happiness. Everyone cheered and clapped.

After the ceremony they all ran inside to get warm. Alicia surveyed the happy faces in the room. Before her were the principal actors in her life. Cary was talking and joking with Finn – who could have predicted that friendship? They bonded over a shared love of sports and drinking. Diane was in a corner huddle with Kalinda - involved in some intrigue. Veronica and Celia were sat together chatting and sniggering about the good-looking waiter who had just served their champagne. Their eyes were following his butt around the room. There was no rivalry like there always had been with Jackie. Veronica had even stayed with Finn’s parents in New York and been to gallery openings and the Met with Celia. Owen, Eli and Marissa were listening to Finn’s father spin some hilarious yarn about the ‘old country’. Finn’s son, Grace and Zach were all taking it in turns to hold and play with their baby sister. Everyone was there to share Alicia and Finn's joy. A sea of friends and family, close and not so close. 

_And Will_... 

Will stood in the middle of the crowd of people, next to Finn. He smiled and raised a glass to toast her happiness. Alicia knew he wasn’t real but she mouthed “Thank you” to him all the same. Suddenly overcome she turned and looked out over the view of the city. She could not believe how her life had transformed in the two years since Will died.  
Grace and Zach were at college. Things were still difficult with Peter despite their efforts but Alicia was proud of how her children had managed to rise above it all.  
Lockhart, Florrick and Agos was thriving. Cary and Diane were working well together and Alicia was still on board part-time.  
Alicia and Finn had bought a wreck of a house that he was renovating with his friends. Alicia would hold the baby and hand Finn tools like he was a surgeon. She had discovered her hidden talent for house painting. Even Owen had helped - attracted by the prospect of Finn getting sweaty in a tool belt! The house was big enough for friends and family to stay. Veronica had already picked out her room for her old age. "Never gonna happen Mom!" Alicia had said because she strongly suspected her Mom was hoping for sponge baths from Finn in her dotage. Alicia and Finn lived in organised chaos while the house gradually took shape. The nursery was the only oasis of calm. Finn had carefully painted it with scenes from fairy tales.  
She had a baby - that was something she could never have imagined even months ago. Somehow they made childcare work through a mixture of working part-time and multi-tasking. Finn even painted the nursery with Alice tied onto his chest in a sling.  
Now she was married again. She had Finn. Yes - everything in her life had changed since Will had died. Alicia was truly and completely happy.

An arm wrapped around Alicia's waist and there was a soft kiss on her neck.  
“Hello Wife. Well – we did it”.  
“Yes we certainly did.”  
“Do you think they’d notice if we left?”  
She giggled. “I think Alice would notice when she got hungry!”  
“I think the kids have got that covered. I want to start our honeymoon.”  
“So you _still_ want to have sex with me even though we’re married now?”  
“Oh yeah. I’m not done with _you_ yet.” Finn kissed her and whispered, “I don’t think I’ll ever be done with _you_ ”.


End file.
